Ask the KKD Cast and Crew
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: If you guys have any questions for me and or the cast and crew of my stories, please post a review to any of the chapters here, starting with chapter one which shows the rules. Ask away once you see this chapter, and I'll try to answer as many as I can.
1. Chapter 1

Ask the KKD Cast and Crew

Hey guys, KKD here, and welcome to this new series I'd like to call Ask the KKD Cast and Crew. Here, you can ask all kinds of questions for me, my fellow authors that helped me with this story, even the cast of my stories, and we'll answer them right here.

Here is a list of the people you can ask:

From FullMetal Alchemist: Ed Elric, Al Elric, Hajime Genda

From Fourze of Zero & Meteor of Enigma: Gentarou, Louise, Ryusei, Ventus, Yuki, Guiche

From Sonic Climax Jump: Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Bartleby, Knuckles, Amy, Mirai, Alpha, Roll, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros

From Kamen Ninja OOO: Naruto, Ankh, Iruka

From Kamen Rider SEGA: Shinji, Ken, Luna

From NuvaRanger: Helryx, Lhikan, Lesovikk, Aki, Iwao, Tsutomu, Yuki, Yoshi, Takeshi

From Sonic Sentai DekaRanger: Sonic, Shadow, Alpha, Roll, Amy, Kruger, Wave, Jet, Storm

From Riders of HyperDimension Neptunia: Takeshi, Neptune, Compa

From Kamen Digimon Adventure: All the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Eiji, Tatobamon, Ankhmon

From Magic is SHOWTIME: Takeshi, Hana, Luna

From the Authors: KKD, Gammatron, overnerd02

This will get ridiculous, as people can ask all kinds of questions such as practical ones about the stories like "Why was Fouzre of Zero and Meteor of Enigma put on hiatus?" You can ask me about somethings that may tickle my fancy like "If you could make a story of a particular franchise not of your usual style, what would it be?" And, you can ask the cast of my stories all kinds of questions about their love interests, opinions about other characters they met or those related to franchises they crossed over to, their opinions involving working with yours truly, or even the most ridiculous of questions. However, I will not answer any M-Rated questions, if you know what I mean. Also, I may not get to EVERYONE'S questions, but I will do my best. Plus, this will go for multiple chapters, so you have multiple chances of trying out for questions.

* * *

Anyway, to give you guys an idea of how this'll work, I'll be joined by my OC co-host Takeshi to show you guys an example of what I mean.

Takeshi: Yo, what's up, guys?

KKD: Anyway, to show you what I mean, here are today's guests to answer questions from: Sonic, Alpha, and Roll from my Sonic Sentai DekaRanger story as well as Sonic Climax Jump.

Sonic: Hey guys, Sonic the Hedgehog here, also known as Sonic Akaza, DekaRed, Ryoutaro Nogami, and Kamen Rider Den-O.

Roll: Ohaiyo, watashi wa Roll Cyber Sakurai, aka DekaPink.

Alpha: And Alpha the Hedgehog, also known as Alpha Nogami, and even known as DekaGreen.

KKD: And now for the sample questions, starting with Alpha. Alpha, why do you say "shock" more often than other harsh terms?

Alpha: Honestly, I've seen where such language normally goes, but I wanted to use something different. So I did some browsing, and then I found some comics of Spider-Man 2099, and found out he used that term so that's where I got that term.

KKD: I see, pretty cool. Okay, Takeshi, go check the next question.

Takeshi: Gotcha. This one is for Roll-chan. Roll, how does it feel to work with the guys on KKD's set of Sonic Sentai DekaRanger, quote-on-quote, and do you expect to make any other appearaces?

Roll: To both of your questions, yes. Gammatron is still my "manager," so he give me the cue of where to go. Plus, I've appeared alongside Sonic in the DekaRanger fic, so that was nice, even though I might have a bit of a rival in Amy if things work out that way.

Sonic: Let's not go there, Roll-chan.

Roll: Gomen. *blushes*

Sonic: It's okay.

KKD: Yea, let's move on before Roll gets a nosebleed from the thought and have her answer the second part of the question.

Roll: Oh right. Um… yea, that does sound pretty cool, but like I said, I only go when my creator permits me to, so I only have another appearance planned in the story that he and KKD are co-writing, Sonic Climax Jump.

Alpha: What was your first clue? The hints in the disclaimers?

KKD: Alpha!

Alpha: Sorry boss.

KKD: Anyway, onto the next question. Here's one for Sonic and… it asks, Sonic, how do you feel jumping back and forth between so many authors on Fanfiction when you also have to work on your new games with SEGA and Sonic Team?

Sonic: That is pretty tough. Honestly, I just want to have fun, and this is one way of doing that. The official games and stories are great, but it's a bit stressful working with all these officials, so coming down with the fans to help them write fanfictions is a nice way of me cooling down and just relaxing with the fans.

KKD: Yea, I should know, I'm one of those fans.

Takeshi: Yea, oh wait, here's one for all of you guys. So, to everyone, would you like to be able to crossover from one of the stories you star in with one of anyone else's stories, be it KKD's or another authors'?

Sonic: Well, honestly I'm not sure, I have so many stories and crossovers, it's ridiculous, so I think it would depend on my fellow written thespians.

*Everyone chuckles/giggles*

Roll: As for me, I'm already doing that. Being Gammatron's OC, I can go as long as he gives permission, as I said earlier. Also, I have joined up with other authors in their stories, one of which being with seanzilla115 and his Sonic/KR Decade crossover. Only, I have to share the love I have for that Sonic with Nicole.

Takeshi: You mean that cybernetic or computer-generated lynx from the comics?

Roll: Hai. Yet, I think I'd like to be in more if Gammatron-sensei let's me.

KKD: What about you Alpha?

Alpha: Um… I don't know. The only other author I'm being hired by is Gammatron, and he hasn't given me many things to work with. I mean, I'm stuck with a supporting role to a story he hasn't updated in a while, and who knows if I'll appear anywhere else.

KKD: And we'll see about that, but right now we'll have to end this off, so if you fans want to ask anymore questions, please leave them in a review to this chapter. Just say who it's for, then ask the question, and we'll try to answer them this month. Plus, if we get enough questions for the holiday special, then we'll give you guys my first Christmas special, so until next time, this is KKD signing out. Jaa ne.

Takeshi: Well let's say bye, miina.

Takeshi, Sonic, Roll, & Alpha: Jaa ne!


	2. KKD Crew Questions 1Christmas Special

Ask the KKD Cast and Crew

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody and welcome to the first official chapter of Ask the KKD Cast and Crew. Remember, if you want to ask any questions and haven't, please send a review to the first chapter which has the rules. If you have asked one already, then post up another review to this chapter. Anyway, I'm Takeshi Narumi, and I'm joined by my sister, Hana.

Hana: Hi, miina.

Takeshi: And joining us today is the crew of KKD studios!

KKD: Hey guys!

overnerd02: What's up guys? overnerd02 here.

Gammatron: And Gammatron reporting for duty.

KKD: I honestly never expected our Q & A the very first chapter, but I guess it works.

Takeshi: Okay, let's get started with our first question from our own overnerd02 to KKD. "Are you considering doing a Super Hero Taisen using characters from your Super Sentai and Kamen Rider related stories?"

KKD: Actually, I have considered something like that. If you were to focus on the Kamen Rider side, Sonic Climax Jump will eventually crossover with an OC rider, no spoilers on that, guys. Super Sentai-wise, I might come up with a vs. story with them somehow, although, I haven't planned it all that far just yet.

Takeshi: A little surprise for the fans?

KKD: Yea, exactly.

Hana: Cool. And for both of them, Super Sentai & Kamen Rider?

KKD: Well… see, here's the thing, I tried what would essentially have been a Super Hero Taisen with my Gokaiger fic using OC riders wherever I could get them, but it proved too daunting of a challenge at the time. So, I may consider doing a Super Hero Taisen with my rider and sentai stories, maybe have SEGA and the NuvaRangers be the main focus, but until I get the urge to write such a tale, you'll have to wait and see.

overnerd02: Nice.

Gammatron: Cool.

Hana: Okay. Anyway, I think it's time to ask overnerd02, or O.N., a question. Let's see… burningaxel58 asks "overnerd02, Do you have a crush on any video game character, official or OC, from the stories? If so, which one?" *O.N. looks shocked as Hana gasped* Oh, I… I didn't ask that one.

Takeshi: Whoa, that's a doozy.

overnerd02: *blushes* Ano… I… uh… if you want to know… officially… I have a crush on Blaze the Cat. Unofficial or OC wise… I say… Gammatron's Roll and… um… KKD's… Hana Narumi. *continues to blush*

Gammatron: Whoa man! I did NOT expect that at ALL.

KKD: I knew I made her attractive, but I didn't think she'd end up THAT attractive.

Hana: Ano… I don't know what to say…

Takeshi: Just stay away from her as long as I'm here, O.N.

overnerd02: Gomen, Gomen!

KKD: Okay, next question before this turns into a brawl.

Takeshi: Fine. Here's the next one for Gammatron from the same person who asked the last question. "Which Sonic game is your favorite? And if it isn't your number one favorite game, which one is?"

Gammatron: My favorite Sonic game is hands-down Sonic Generations. I mean, what other game in the franchise can you get to play through the best stages in all of Sonic's history?

Takeshi: I'd have to agree with you there.

Gammatron: Anyway, despite that, and the fact that I have a lot of Sonic stories, that's not my favorite game of all time. My number one favorite game is Epic Mickey.

KKD & overnerd02: I wonder why.

Hana: Anyway, let's ask a group question. From The Wild Fang: "Which of your stories is the most difficult to do and which is the easiest to do? State your reasons why."

KKD & Gammatron: Umm…

overnerd02: Well my most difficult story to work on would be the Avenging Sentai cause I'm working with Rider Paladin, and he's on and off.

KKD: I see.

Gammatron: That makes sense.

overnerd02: As for the easiest, it would definitely be Gokaiger and Vampire along with Showtime at Mahora since I have the big help from my aibou KR ZER0.

Gammatron: Cool.

KKD: Yes… um… GT?

Gammatron: Well, all my stories are difficult with none being easy. They all have their strengths, weaknesses, and paces. There's also taking in writer's block. So I can't rate them, Wild Fang. My apologies if this wasn't what you were looking for.

Takeshi: I see.

Hana: Makes sense.

overnerd02: KKD hasn't stated HIS reasons yet.

KKD: Yea, I'm still thinking. Um… actually, that's too tough to answer since my interests at the current time keep changing, so I can't place a finger on which is the easiest and which is the most difficult. Sorry.

Takeshi: It's okay. Oh and guys, check out that Christmas tree. *group turns to see a big Christmas tree with presents*

KKD: Oh cool!

overnerd02: Awesome!

Gammatron: Sugoi!

Takeshi: This'll be a point when we'll ask questions involving Christmas time for you guys. The first one goes to KKD. From 57djohnson. "What's the first Christmas present you remember getting?"

KKD: *sighs* Beast Machines Supreme Cheetor.

Gammatron: Oh no, not that thing.

overnerd02: AH! Beast Machines! RUN!

KKD: Relax, O.N. It's not here now. But, as a kid I thought it was the best thing I had gotten, and now… seeing how bad the line was, I feel ashamed to have gotten it. Yet I'm glad I don't have the thing anymore.

Hana: I see.

Takeshi: Okay sis, next question.

Hana: Okay, O.N…. this is for you… or… actually, this is for all of you guys. From Grinchi2512: "What is your favorite thing to do around Christmas time?"

KKD: Mine's a pretty simple one: hang out with family and friends, of which I'd often play video games with my cousins and the like.

O.N.: Mine is to simply relax and play video games.

Gammatron: Making cookies and watching the Christmas specials. *sighs in enjoyment for I am currently watching a Christmas Carol done by the Flintstones* A classic as always.

O.N.: Yea I love watching a Christmas Carol.

KKD: Me too. And it's a funny thing. I was recently reading a fanfiction written by a guy named Thomas Holmes II. In it, he'd crossover many franchises, giving them roles in his rendition of a Christmas Carol, in which he had Scrooge played by the Grinch, and Sonic as Bob Crachit. It's mostly a Sonic and Grinch crossover, but it is totally worth reading for the holiday.

Takeshi: Very impressive.

Hana: Sure is.

Takeshi: But I'd know a way to make it better: if I was in it.

KKD: That's what Silver and Rouge said about Sonic the Hedgehog 4.

O.N.: It sure was.

Gammatron: Cool.

Hana: Since we don't have that many questions, let's see if we can answer them all.

Takeshi: Okay then. Um… to O.N. and GT from burningaxel58: "How does it feel working working alongside Kamen Keyblade Duelist even though you've been on longer than he has?"

Gammatron: Well, it's always great to work with others on something. It feels as if you can put a bit of your soul into it and mix it with the other you work with.

KKD: That's an interesting way to put it, but thanks for the compliment, GT.

Gammatron: No problem.

O.N.: I guess it's my turn. Um… working with KKD… I must say I see him as more of my senior then me.

KKD: Really?

O.N.: Yea. Y'know, because… um… I must confess, you are better at me at writing than me.

KKD: Explains a lot.

Gammatron: I see.

Takeshi: Makes since. You sure it has nothing to do with my sister?

O.N.: *blushes for a second* Shut up!

KKD & Hana: Takeshi/Nii-san, shut up already.

Gammatron: Next question before this turns into a brawl.

Hana: Right. Here's a doozy. From acLOL310: "To overnerd02: Here's mathematical question for you. Say you're 40 years old, and you're in love with a girl who's ten years old. You couldn't marry her since you are 4 times as old as her. You wait five years when you are 45 and she's 15; you're only 3 times older than that girl, then you wait 15 more years when you're 60 and she's 30, making you only twice as old as her. With that in mind, how long do you have to wait until you and the girl are the same age?"

O.N.: Um… let me think. *scratches head while trying to calculate* Let's see… carry the 3… um… 20 years? I'm sorry, I'm not that good with math. *everyone else begins to laugh at that before stopping*

Takeshi: Yo, O.N. I've got a question for ya. Why are you in love with this girl anyway? Weren't you in love with Hana? *Hana starts giggling as overnerd02 gets flustered and stutters before giving up yet is looking infuriated.*

KKD: Um, Takeshi? I think you'd better cool it and get to the next question before O.N. blows a gasket.

Takeshi: I see your point. Okay, the last two questions are group questions we can use to get out of the way. Starting with funnyman333: "Do you like the Three Stooges? If so, which is your favorite third stooge?"

KKD: Oh! The stooges! *laughs*

O.N.: The stooges! *laughs*

Gammatron: *laughs* The 3 Stooges? I love those guys! They were my heroes in never giving up on doing your best when I was a kid, watching them on video cassettes with my dad. My favorite has always been Moe along with the chubbiest of the Stooges, Curly.

O.N.: I like them all!

KKD: Oh yea, I can't get enough of them! I honestly have no major preference since I have seen each of the teams at least once and liked the varying styles, and I've seen both Shemp and Joe Besser from watching another comedy group of the time with their movies: Abbott and Costello.

O.N. & Gammatron: Who?

Takeshi: Just search "Who's on First?" and you'll get it.

KKD: Yea. Anyway, I've seen Shemp in movies like Africa Screams and Joe Besser in the same film along with the Abbott and Costello TV show series on DVD. However, when it comes to the Stooges, I'd say my favorite combos involve two of the Howard brothers (Moe and either Curly or Shemp).

Hana: Okay, last question. From Random777: "To all the crew: What's your favorite Sonic character?"

Gammatron: Sonic! Who else?

O.N.: I'd say Shadow the Hedgehog, hands-down.

KKD: Me, it's a little tough, but I guess I'm partial to any of the hedgehogs along with Blaze the Cat. Which were kinda the inspiration for my OCs along with some of the others.

Takeshi: Cool. And with that, I'd say it's time for us to bake some cookies and open some more presents. *Others cheer*

Hana: I look forward to what we have for everyone.

Takeshi: This is Takeshi Narumi, and I look forward to other questions for any of us from KKD studios.

Hana: See you guys some time after Christmas.

KKD: This is KKD and thanks for your time for this.

O.N.: This is O.N., and we'll do our best to keep you guys satisfied.

Gammatron: I'm Gammatron, and we all hope you have a Merry Christmas and a VERY Happy New Year. C'mon guys, I'll show you some cool recipes. *rushes to kitchen*

KKD: Yea, let's go! *follows GT as others follow him cheering*

Tune in next time as we interview some of the cast for more questions.


End file.
